


nothing in this world could keep us apart

by yaoisaveslives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because I did, Bokuto is Bokuto, Cute cafe scenes, Don't say I didn't warn you, Europe, ITALIAN KENMA, Italy, M/M, Slow Burn, Studying Aboad! AU, angst???, beautiful italia, kenma is an italian cutie that speaks rough english but is trying, kenma works at a cafe ok, kuroo is a romantic, kuroo is a science nerd, oikawa is the partner in crime, there will be smut, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoisaveslives/pseuds/yaoisaveslives
Summary: "I don't want to think about that right now. The only thing that I want to focus on right now is you." Kuroo grabbed ahold of the smaller hand that was resting softly against his thigh.Focused golden eyes looked up into his own, searching for any kind of reluctance. Once he realized there was none, a small smile played at the other boy's lips. "Then don't.".the one au where kuroo studies abroad and happens to meet an italian boy named kenma. things start to fall into place after that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING, PLEASE. ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES IF ANY OF YOU ARE ITALIAN. I AM IN NO WAY FROM THE COUNTRY NOR HAVE I STUDIED THE LANGUAGE. EVERYTHING I HAVE TRANSLATED IS FROM AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR. IF WHAT I HAVE PUT MAKES NO SENSE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. IT WOULD BE APPRECIATED :'-)))))
> 
> anyways, this idea of this fic all came from my hopes and dreams of what I wish would happen to me someday, so all inspiration is from my own poor soul. i feel sad now. but i hope you guys really enjoy it :)
> 
> i don't intend to make this fic any longer than ten chapters, but who knows where i will end up. :))))))))))

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this.. I’m proud of you, man.” 

 

Oikawa was sprawled over Kuroo’s messy bed as Kuroo moved fluidly around his room, throwing clothes over his shoulders and rummaging around mindlessly as he finalized and checked his suitcase. 

Kuroo quirked a brow and looked over his shoulder at his best friend, eyeing him suspiciously. “Well, well, someone’s getting sentimental.” Kuroo teased, smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. He turned back around and zipped up the suitcase, exhaling a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. He heard Oikawa splutter a chuckle, “I’m trying to be the supportive best friend, Kuroo. Don’t ruin the moment.” 

 

Kuroo only smiled and looked out into the night through his bedroom window. The moonlight poured in, casting a glow throughout his room that made it easy enough to see with the support of a bedside lamp turned on. Twas the night before his departure to the country he had only ever dreamt of visiting; Italy. Ever since he was a kid, he had been interested in the vast cities and countryside of the beautiful and green foreign land. Now that he was 21 years old and trying to get a college degree, he had finally found the perfect chance to grasp onto those dreams and actually chase them. 

 

It was a scary thought in the beginning. When he was told that he could  _ actually _ have the opportunity to pursue studying abroad, he couldn’t believe his ears. It all sounded surreal, too good to be true. He had skimmed and skimmed through pamphlets and pamphlets of different countries and cities he could go to, trying to find the perfect one that also suited his major.

 

**_University of Milan in Milan, Italy. Programmes offered in English_ ** _ : _

_ Political science, economics, international medical school, human resources, medical biotechnology, molecular biology of the cell, molecular medicine, chemistry, industrial chemistry. _

 

When Kuroo’s eyes hand landed on chemistry, he squealed out of excitement and pure joy. His mom had happily squeezed his shoulder and his dad gave him a strong clap on the back. The following day he called the Study Abroad Resources at his home university and arrangements were made. 

 

_ Kuroo Tetsuro: February 19, 2018 to February 21, 2019 at the University of Milan  _

_ Studies of choice: Chemistry _

As his eyes scanned the finalization over and over again, his heart began to pound in his chest as he realized that he was finally going to get to have a life of his own. One without the constant day to day mornings filled with hour and a half long practices, stress-filled class sessions and labs that he dreaded going to, work at the convenience store that paid him just below average, and the best part.. 

 

_ Finally getting to move out of his parent’s house. _

 

It was always embarrassing living with his parents while in university because all of his friends lived in either a dorm or shared an apartment with someone. Kuroo still lived with his parents, but it was all for a reason. 

 

Ever since he was a first year in high school, he had known that at some point he would want to explore the world. He wanted to travel to different cities and countries and meet new people and try new foods, maybe even learn a new language. Kuroo was filled with unobtained desire to just  _ go  _ and do as his heart desired. He didn’t really care what it was exactly that he was doing, as long as he got to travel to new places and experience new things.  With this dream tucked somewhere in the back of his mind, he always made the effort to do exceptionally well in English class, and also save up any kind of pocket money he could get until he got an actual job. 

 

Every single goddamn day Kuroo put up with commuting by train to get to the University he went to in the city. But as he sat down on the train cart in his usual spot, he knew it was all for a reason. 

 

“You know.. I’ll miss you.” Kuroo said as he turned around to look at Oikawa. As his eyes found the other boy’s, Oikawa was already giving him a look of pure disgust. This made Kuroo’s smile turn devious as he got to his feet and approached the bed.

 

“What, will you not miss me? How mean, Oikawa.” He began to fake frown as Oikawa began to push himself with his feet backwards onto the bed to get away from the towering boy. 

 

“Get away from me, Kuroo, I already know that you will miss me. You didn’t have to tell me. It’s just my beauty will be so hard to not be around everyday, you will cry every night into your pillow and think of my face. You won’t be able to bear it until one day you snap and hop on a flight back to Japa-

 

Kuroo cut him off as he pounced on him and tackled him into the sheets. “Ugh, Oikawa, you’re making me regret all of my life choices.” 

 

Oikawa flailed underneath him until they became a tangle of limbs. Kuroo ended up hanging off the bed with his leg locked around Oikawa’s middle, and Oikawa’s hand pushing at his face. “Fucking Tetsurou, get off of me, you’re ruining my hair!” Oikawa whined as he struggled against Kuroo’s anaconda-like squeeze. 

 

“What the fuck, you literal piece of trash,” Kuroo chuckled and wheezed as Oikawa’s foot came in contact with his stomach. The impact made him fall off the bed, taking the sheets with him. Just as he landed with an oof, a light knock was heard at his door. 

 

“Tetsu-chan? Tooru-chan? Are you guys alright?” Kuroo’s mother peeped in through the door, taking in the sight of the two jumbled boys. Her face began to flush pink as she fully opened the door. “Sorry for disturbing, I just wanted to make sure that Tetsu-chan had everything securely packed away and ready for tomorrow..” 

 

Oikawa flicked his hair out of his eyes and flashed his most charming smile. Kuroo got up from the floor and threw the blanket right over Oikawa’s head, making the boy whine again. 

 

“Okaasan, don’t worry. I have everything in check and ready to go.” Kuroo nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His mother nodded and grabbed ahold of the doorknob. “Alright, Tetsu-chan. Just remember you have to be up in a couple of hours to go to the airport, okay? Tooru-chan, you’re still driving him, right?” 

 

A muffled “Mm!” was heard from beneath the scrambling covers as Oikawa slightly suffocated underneath the thick material.  Kuroo’s mom lightly laughed and closed the door behind her as she left them alone. 

 

An exaggerated inhale of breath was heard as Oikawa finally set himself free of the tangled mess, chest heaving as he gave Kuroo a death glare. “I almost died in there!” 

 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the mattress. “Good,” he mumbled, eyes shutting. 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

One twelve-hour flight later that took off at two in the morning, Kuroo found himself in Milan city in the back of a cab trying not to fall asleep. He really, really tried to take in the scenery of the busy streets outside the window, but his body was telling him otherwise. 

 

As soon as he had stepped off the plane, his mind was instantly fucked. It was early in the morning when he left, but now being in a different country that was well across the globe, it’s like he had gone back in time. He left at two in the morning, which meant that it was seven at night  _ the previous day _ in Italy. Twelve hours later, it was two in the morning  _ again _ , but in Italy now.

 

Kuroo did his best to stumble through the airport and try his best to read the signs for baggage claim.

 

Doing so was exceptionally hard. 

 

It wasn't like he didn't understand basic Italian, it's just the fact that Kuroo's mind was circuiting solely off of whatever literal energy he had left in his body (which wasn't much. the air plane food consisted of peanuts and coffee), and his mind was a jumbled mess of Japanese "I need sleep, where is my bed, damn Oikawa forgot to call me, or wait, I need to call him? Wait, I think baggage claim is that way, I'll just follow these people". 

 

 

“Siamo qui, signore ( _ we are here, sir _ ),” the cab driver turned around and shook Kuroo’s shoulder gently. Kuroo’s eyes blinked open and he stirred for a second. “Huh, oh uh, grazie ( _ thank you _ ),” Kuroo unbuckled himself from the seat and climbed out of the car. 

 

He blinked once before he was staring owlishly up at the University. The sky was dark, but the lights around the building made it glow and almost shine. Kuroo’s heart almost popped out of his mouth as his jaw hung open. They were parked right in front of the University's entrance, much to Kuroo's convenience.

 

“Le tue borse, signore, ( _ your bags, sir _ ),” The cab driver rolled Kuroo’s bags to him from the trunk of the car. Kuroo gave him a polite bow and fished around his back pocket to pull out a couple of bills to give the driver. 

 

“Grazie, hai una buona notte! ( _ thank you, have a good night! _ )” The driver was gone before Kuroo could close his wallet, and he was suddenly very alone. 

 

He dragged his legs as best as he could into the main entrance of the building and went to the reception desk. He checked himself in and verified that he was enrolled with paperwork and whatnot. The woman at the desk was too chipper and happy to be functioning in such a way at such late hours into the night, but if anything it helped keep Kuroo awake. 

 

Ten minutes later he was punching a code into a keypad, bursting through the door and crashing face-first into his plush bed and heaving a rather large sigh. Within minutes he was passed out, breaths evening out.

 

 

 

 

“Uhg,” Kuroo nuzzled his face into something fluffy that smelled like fresh linen.  _ Ah, this was nice _ . 

 

As he rolled onto his back, bright light was intruding his now fluttering eyelids, forcing them to peel open. He grimaced at the slight pain that vibrated through his head, so he rolled over again onto his side and exhaled into the crisp white duvet. 

 

Birds chirping could be faintly heard from outside his window, light breeze swaying the trees back and forth. Kuroo grasped around for his phone for a minute before he squeezed it in his palms, clicking it to life.  _ 7:33 am _ . What an  _ ungodly hour _ to wake up at.

 

He sat up in his bed, stretching his arms above his head and inhaling a long, relaxed yawn. He blinked his eyes fully open and looked around at his surroundings. All of the furniture was pretty much white and  _ why were the curtains pulled all the way back _ ?

 

Kuroo kicked his feet over the bed and realized his shoes were still on. He looked down at the rest of his body and saw that he still had his entire outfit from yesterday on his body. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Kuroo could give less of a shit. 

 

He padded his way around the small room until he found the bathroom. A shower would be nice… and a long piss, too. 

 

Half an hour later Kuroo was showered and refreshed. Different clothes clung to his body and his phone was tucked into his pocket. Okay.  

 

One step out of the door and his stomach rumbled deeply, almost scaring him. His eyes widened as a sudden wave of intense hunger washed over him and he stumbled, groaning. Food was in dire need. Like, now. 

 

As he made his way out to the main outdoor commons, the breeze shifted his nest of hair around and made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. So far, he liked what he was seeing. Suddenly, his pocket started vibrating to the one song that was designated for one specific person: Oikawa. He prepared for the worst and clicked the green answer button.

 

“Yo,” Kuroo greeted, leaning up against a tall pillar. 

 

_ “ Kuroo, what the fuck! Where were you these past I don’t know? Twenty four hours?! I thought you told me that you would call me as soon as you landed, but I never got one _ !” Oikawa shrieked into the receiver. Kuroo was taken aback, eyebrows furrowing. Oh right. He did say that. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I _did_ totally forgot about you, huh? That was quick,” Kuroo smirked to himself as he watched people move past him with their friends, chatting idly about anything.

 

_ “ I’m going to literally stab you. _ ” 

 

Kuroo only threw his head back and laughed. “Anyways, I’m doing fine, thanks. It’s still really early here, dude, it’s like eight in the morning I think. I was just about to grab something to eat. I feel like death itself.” 

 

He heard Oikawa breathe a laugh into the receiver and sigh. _“_ _ That’s good to hear. So how is it? How does everything look and feel? Is it like home or do you feel like an alien?" _

 

Kuroo thought hard about that as he looked around. “Different. Everything definitely feels different. It’s hard to explain, you just have to see for yourself to get this gist of what I might mean. I guess just standing here knowing that I’m not home makes it all feel… tingly.” 

 

There was no response for a few seconds before Oikawa replied, “ _ Tingly? Such vast vocabulary, I must applaud, Kuroo. Didn’t know you had it in you~ _ ” A slight oof was heard from the other line as Oikawa most likely fell back against his bed sheets.

 

“Shut the hell up, or else I’ll be the one doing the stabbing.” Kuroo grunted.

 

A few more minutes of light banter between the two before Kuroo hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He had to admit, he really did miss Oikawa’s stupid pretty-boy face. It would be a while before he saw his best friend again face-to-face, and that made Kuroo frown.

 

He shook his head and lifted himself from the pillar and began walking to any food place he could find. Speaking he had no idea where the hell he was going, he decided to whip out the good ol' Google Maps.

 

It was until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, making him jump and let out a small shriek, phone clenching in his hand. Someone was catching their breath trying to walk in time with him, so he slowed his pace to let them . The person exhaled once before spitting out in perfect Japanese, “Excuse me, but you’re Japanese, right? Man, I could’ve sworn I heard you speaking Japanese, but I mean if you’re not and you have no idea what I’m saying then whoa, dude, I’m really sorry and I didn’t know.” The person’s eyes were wide and round, almost like an owl. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes himself were wide with surprise as he found himself speechless. “No, uh, yeah, I- I am Japanese, too..” 

 

The stranger’s shoulders visibly deflated with a sigh and a big smile overtook his already outstandingly exciting features. His face was bright and happy, eyebrows dramatically arched making his face highly expressive. His hair spiked upwards but still looked exceptionally okay, and his clothes were sporty yet extremely casual. He was definitely an athlete. 

 

“Thank Jesus! I am Bokuto Koutarou, but Bokuto is fine. Nice to meet you!” He extended his arm and waited for Kuroo to shake his hand, which he did. “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you, as well.”  

 

“Cool! I know that we just met and all literally ten seconds ago, but I am lost and have no idea where I am. Wanna find food together?” 

 

Kuroo nodded his head in agreement, smile taking over his features. "I was literally just about to go find somewhere to eat. I don't know where I am either, so.. sorry in advance." 

 

Bokuto gave a shrug of his shoulders and shook his head, "Nah, don't worry about it, man! There should be some places extremely close by. We are in the heart of the city, anyways. Or so I think."

Kuroo looked back down at his phone and pulled up their location on his maps. He squinted at the places it suggested him and picked one at random. "How about.. Caffe Cimm-Cimmino?" Kuroo cringed at his pronunciation, but Bokuto paid no mind to it.

 

"Lead the way, good sir!" 

 

 

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick side note: assume that whenever Bokuto is talking to Kuroo and viceversa, they are communicating in Japanese, ok? :))))) enjoyyy

 

 

 

 

 

Both boys had finally made it to the quaint cafe fifteen minutes later as they followed Siri’s voice, making sure to find the right street signs and make the right turns.

 

Kuroo smirked as Bokuto gave him a pat on the back and congratulations for not getting lost. “I know, I’m amazing, aren’t I?” He said as he pushed the front door open, small bell ringing as he did so. 

 

“You really are, man!” Bokuto agreed with a feverish nod of his head. The aroma of coffee beans and pastries immediately filled both of their nostrils, making them sigh. They followed the incredible scent in and quickly found a small table for two. 

 

Kuroo’s eyes wandered the room, his insides swirling with excitement and curiosity. The ceilings were high and arched, lights scattered across the top making them seem almost like twinkling stars. Large marble pillars stood atop each side of the front counter, and behind it the barista was busily frothing milk and pouring espresso. There was a large pastry display that had maybe almost fifty different types of breads and cakes. The table they were sat at was a white marble top with wooden chairs. The atmosphere felt inviting and comforting, setting Kuroo’s nerves at ease as he flipped through the small menu that was sat atop their table. 

 

“So, what are you doing here in Milano, Kuroo? I’m guessing it’s to go to school, yeah? I mean, that’s what I’m doing here, anyways,” Bokuto began with a shrug. “I came from Tokyo, but I decided to come here and study a bit because I was bored with my life back at home.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes were boring out of his head as his jaw dropped slightly. He blinked a few times and shook his head.  _ No fucking way _ .

 

“Y-you’re kidding?” He spluttered in disbelief. Bokuto’s eyes flickered up from his menu, confusion washing over his face. “Whadd’ya mean? Of course I’m not kidding.” He blinked owlishly back at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo’s face began to crack into a smile as a small laugh shook at his shoulders. “It’s just funny because.. Because I also went to school in Tokyo. Keio, to be exact.” 

 

At that, Bokuto wheezed, hand slamming down over the table. “No.  _ No way _ . What are you studying?” 

 

“Chemis-

 

_ “ _ **_Oh my god_ ** ! How the hell have I never seen you at school?! I swear to god I have never seen your face or heard your name!” Bokuto interrupted him with an exasperated gasp, hand clutching dramatically at his chest. Kuroo’s face was morphed into a mixture of shock and horror. His eyes frantically skidded around as he tried to recall the boy’s face sitting in front of him. 

 

Maybe in a lab?  _ No, I would’ve had to talk to him about something _ . In a lecture?  _ No, half of the time I’m sleeping _ . 

 

“Shit, bro. That’s insane. It’s like fate. Or destiny..” Kuroo leaned back in his chair as he took in all of the new information, head shaking slightly in disbelief. 

 

“I know right, man?! It’s like we were made to be best friends! What are the odds of this ever happening?” Bokuto’s eyes shined with amazement. 

 

Just as Kuroo was about to respond, a waiter approached their table, notepad and pen in hand. “Benvenuti a Caffe Cimmono, mi chiamo Kenma, posso prendere il vostro ordine?” The waiter said without looking up from his notepad, pen ready to write down their orders. 

 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other for a second then back up to their waiter, whose nametag read  _ Kenma _ . And  _ shit _ .

 

The second Kuroo’s eyes blinked up at him, it felt like all of the air was snatched right out of his lungs. Because damn.

 

_ This boy is absolutely  _ **_breathtaking_ ** .

 

His hair was a soft blonde that faded up into a chocolatey brown up near the roots, and it was pulled loosely into a low bun that hung at the collar of his crisp white button down that was tucked neatly into black skinny jeans. It wasn’t as formal though since his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his dainty and small wrists that gripped onto his pen and paper. Loose pieces of hair fell around the contour of his face, making it look effortless and  _ perfect _ . From what Kuroo could see, his eyes were a piercing golden honey that looked everywhere but their faces,  _ cute _ . A maroon apron was fastened tightly around his waist, accentuating his slender hips and frame. 

 

Bokuto’s nervous laughter and shaky voice is what snapped Kuroo out from giving this guy a couple once-overs. 

 

“Uh, English, please?” Bokuto asked in shaky English. Kuroo held back his laughter as he felt a slight kick at his shins from underneath the table. Bokuto whispered back to him in Japanese, “Help me out here, man.” 

 

Kuroo cleared his throat and looked back at their handsome waiter Kenma, whose face was slowly starting to flush pink. “Sorry, we aren’t too strong in Italian,” Kuroo’s English poured out like hot honey, smooth and effortless. Bokuto’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, back straightening and hands raising as if saying ‘it’s all yours’. 

 

Kenma’s eyes flickered over to Kuroo’s blinking a few times, face expressionless. “Oh, I apologize. I was just asking for your orders, if you were ready.” Kenma replied in a thick Italian accent. Kuroo’s thighs twitched at the boy’s voice. It wasn’t too low, but it had a slight rasp to it when speaking English that Kuroo would  _ definitely _ like to hear again.

 

“He’s asking for our orders.” Kuroo told Bokuto, eyes flicking down to his menu.

 

“If you need a few more minutes I can just come back,” Kenma’s voice was soft like a purring cat. Kuroo’s heart fluttered in his chest as he tried his best to concentrate on picking out a food. 

 

“Um, no, it’s fine,” Bokuto began slowly, finger pointing to an item on the piece of laminated paper. “I will have this. And a coffee, please.” As Bokuto spoke, Kenma slightly leaned into him to get a look at what he was pointing at. He quickly wrote down the order with a nod of his head. 

 

“And you?” He was looking at Kuroo now, walking over to his side of the table. Kuroo felt like collapsing in on himself. His palms instantly began to drip literal waterfalls. What was he, a dumb high school girl?  _ Yes _ .

 

“I uh, I’ll get this, and a cappuccino, please.” Kuroo showed Kenma the item, purposefully holding it closer to himself so Kenma would have to dip lower to see what it was. 

 

Kuroo felt a slight tickle at his ear as Kenma leaned over.  _ Holy shit, that was his hair _ . He just felt Kenma’s hair against his skin, and it was on  _ fire _ . His face lit up like a bonfire, blood rushing up his cheeks and down his neck. It felt like the room grew twenty degrees hotter. 

 

“Oh, okay. I will be right back in a bit with your food. Please excuse me.” After that, the waiter left swiftly without a sound and headed back into the kitchen. Kuroo exhaled a sigh, reaching up to run his fingers through his messy black locks. 

 

Bokuto was sniggering from across the table, hand covering his mouth. Kuoo’s eyes shot up at him like daggers. “What’s so funny?” 

 

Bokuto just shook his head and let his hands fall back into his lap. “You were checking him out pretty hard, huh?” He lifted his brows a few times, knowing smile playing across his lips. Kuroo spluttered, looking back down at the table. 

 

“What the hell, no?” Kuroo tried his best to sound convincing, but if anything, it was the opposite. Telling from the look that Bokuto was giving him, it was no use lying. 

 

“Fine. Maybe I was,” Kuroo folded his arms defensively across his chest. Bokuto only raised his hands, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“You gonna do anything about it?” He asked with a curious gleam in his eyes. Kuroo only huffed a breath and shook his head.

 

“How would I even do that? Tell him he’s hot? He would definitely slap me in my face. He seems like the type to do that,” Kuroo trailed off, eyes looking into the distance. Bokuto sighed and clasped his hands together. 

 

“No, you big dumbo. Drop your number on the bill or something. Something cool and mysterious.” Bokuto said with a cool nod of his head like he was a genius. Kuroo only stared back at him with a blank face, giving that comment thought. 

 

“But what if he doesn’t text or call me back?” Kuroos brows dropped into a hard line as he thought of the worst. About a thousand possibilities popped into his mind and he shuddered at the thought. 

 

“Well, then we can just come back tomorrow. Classes don’t start for another week, right? We’re in the same course. I think. You’re taking the chemistry course, right?” Bokuto suggested. Kuroo nodded his head in agreement and pondered on that. 

 

What he was saying made sense, but if they were coming back tomorrow, then there was no point in putting his number on the bill if he was just going to see him again tomorrow. Maybe if they come everyday for a whole week, at the end of it he would for sure put his number on the bill so that he could make sure that he was totally into him. (at this point out of only having not even a five minute conversation, he could  _ definitely _ agree that he was  _ absolutely _ into Kenma the waiter, but this whole ordeal was just to be  _ completely sure _ . It _ totally _ wasn’t an excuse to come and see him everyday.)

 

Once his thoughts came to a wrap, Kenma the extremely attractive waiter emerged from closed doors with his back turned as he pushed on it, both hands full with two trays full of food. He made their way over to their table and neatly set the trays down, each one going to it’s respective owner. 

  
“One cinnamon apple crumble muffin with a coffee,” he muttered softly as he set Bokuto’s tray in front of him, setting the items on the table. 

 

“And one cheese danish with fruit, and a cappuccino.” He carefully set Kuroo’s tray in front of him, moving the items off of it and onto the smooth marble, hair falling from where he had tucked it behind his ear. Kuroo’s eyes followed the movement with vast interest. He tried to get as much out of this boy as he possibly could. As Kenma leaned back up into a rightful standing position, Kuroo got a small waft of his cologne. At that moment, he would’ve died and been completely happy and content. 

 

Kenma faced them both and took the trays under his arm. “Enjoy your food. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

Bokuto nodded his head and took a sip from his coffee, shoulders visibly relaxing. “Thank you.” 

 

“Grazie mille, ( _ thank you so much _ ),” Kuroo gave him a warm smile and pushed his hands together, almost bowing, but he stopped himself before he could. His face flushed as he realized what he just did, but Kenma was giving him a soft yet barely-there smile, lips turned up in the slightest. Kuroo’s ears were ringing and the only sound he could hear was the fast rush of blood pumping throughout his body. 

 

“Non menzionarlo, ( _ don’t mention it _ ),” Kenma walked away at that. Kuroo felt like melting into his chair.

 

“This is so damn good, try,” Bokuto swallowed feverishly as he shoved his muffin into Kuroo’s face. Kuroo took a small chomp out of it, mouth instantly watering at the sweet taste of cinnamon and tart apples. 

 

“Damn, that is good.” Kuroo agreed. 

 

They ate in content silence, enjoying the sounds of foreign chatter and soft clatter of plates. Kuroo sipped at his cappuccino, relishing in the creamy milk taste of the coffee. It was so familiar yet so different, he couldn’t tell if it tasted anything like he’s ever had before. 

 

They finished about twenty minutes later, sighing in content and satisfaction. Bokuto waved Kenma back as soon as he was in sight. He came swiftly back to their table looking a little flustered, but still expressionless like a stone. 

 

“All done? I will come back with your bill. Uh, separate or together?” He quickly asked. “Separate for now,” Bokuto gave a sly teasing wink at Kuroo, who in return raised his brows and after a second, nodded in agreement. Bokuto laughed, and Kenma was looking between the two with a slight tilt of his head. “Alright, please give me one moment.” He turned on his heel and quickly walked back to the front counter. 

 

He came back a minute later with two receipts and a pen. He slid them onto the table with ease and waited.

 

Kuroo picked up the pen first and signed his name, placing his credit card on top of it, then handed the pen to Bokuto. 

 

Bokuto simply signed his name and placed a twenty euro bill on it. “Keep the change,” he smiled wide at Kenma, who only faintly flushed and nodded. “Thank you,” he picked up Kuroo’s card and took it to the register without another word.

 

“Dude, what the fuck was that?” Kuroo laughed. Bokuto smiled and shrugged. “I wanted to get a reaction of of him. He is pretty cute.” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at that. “Don’t.”

 

Bokuto’s head tipped back and he laughed, “Hey hey hey, no hard feelings. I was just messing around.” He put his hands up defensively. 

 

Kenma came sauntering back to their table, credit card and another receipt in hand. He quickly handed it to Kuroo, eyes darting to the ground. 

 

“Thanks for coming,” Kenma’s face tinged to the slightest rosy shade, clasping his hands behind his back. Kuroo and Bokuto both rose from their seats and smiled kindly.

 

“It was delicious, thank you.” Kuroo bowed in the slightest bit, Bokuto doing the same. Kenma looked up at both of them and hesitantly did it back. Kuroo’s heart absolutely  _ melted _ at the sight.

 

Kenma lingered for a couple seconds later, then turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction. 

 

After that, the two lot both made their way out of the cafe, sunlight hitting their faces. It made Kuroo’s entire body warm with delight. The streets were busy and the cobblestone beneath their feet almost tripped him. 

 

“Whoa dude, watch out.” Bokuto extended an arm to catch Kuroo, chuckling slightly. “I guess I still need to get used to this uneven road.” Kuroo shrugged, pulling out his wallet to put his card back inside. 

 

His eyebrow raised as he realized he was still holding onto the receipt. “Oh, oops.” He muttered to himself.

 

Then his eyes caught something that made his blood run cold.

 

No way.

 

No  _ fucking _ way.

 

He stopped in his tracks as they were turning a street as he stared down at the piece of paper in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked, curiosity playing in his eyes as he realized Kuroo had stopped walking. 

 

 

“He..He..” Kuroo was at loss for words. Bokuto leaned over his shoulder and peered down at the print, eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he took in the scribbled writing at the bottom of the sheet.

 

It was lanky and in black ink, completely written in Italian. Kuroo’s eyes scanned over and over at the words written, trying to make sense of them. 

 

“Don’t ask me. I don’t speak Italian.” Bokuto returned to Kuroo’s side, looking forward. Kuroo was gripping the paper so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. 

 

“What do I  _ do _ ?” Kuroo asked after a beat of silence. Panic and adrenaline were the only things pulsating through his veins, making it hard to focus on one thing. 

 

“Well first things first, get a fucking translator or something,” Bokuto was full on smirking now as they began to walk back in the direction of the university. Kuroo nodded his head and whipped out his phone. 

 

He began to punch in the letters he saw into Google Translate, trying his best not to fumble his fingers from the way they were shaking so much. 

 

A minute later, Kuroo pressed translate. His breath was caught short and a gasp escaped his lips as his eyes widened. 

 

“What man, what does it say?!” Bokuto leaned over to peer down at Kuroo’s phone, reading the translated text. He let out a hoot, devilish laugh following afterwards.

 

“ _ Venite dal caffè questa sera a 6. Così finisce il mio turno. Vediamo più tardi, kenma :) _ ” 

“ **_Come by the cafe tonight at 6. That's when my shift ends. see you later, kenma :)_ ** ”

 

“You have to go. There’ no way you can’t not go.” Bokuto pressed on, bumping Kuroo’s shoulder with his lightly. 

 

Kuroo was still silent out of shock, eyes reading the translation over and over again to make sure that he wasn’t just seeing things. 

 

 

“Yeah, I.. I guess I should.”

 

 

 

***


End file.
